The 13 Pains of Christmas Yugioh Style
by dadspunkin13
Summary: the yugioh gang is having trouble with christmas and and they are singing about it!


Hey people this is a 1 chapter story i did for kicks! enjoy 

Mai:why am i last?

me: because you are

Joey: haha mai i am first!

me: joey shut up you too mai

Marik:So when do we get paid?

me: you dont

Marik: well then i quit

me: i am the authoress so i can say weather you can quit or not!

Marik:....

(continued after story)

(_Spoken_ Sung)

The 1st pain of christmas is:

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree _They are just so expensive!_

The 2nd pain of christmas is:

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash _Were'd i put it?_

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 3rd pain of christmas is:

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash _We dont want him_ _sugar high again!_

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 4th pain of christmas is:

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas _It needs to be out now!_

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 5th pain of christmas is:

Serenity:Trying to get Seto to relax _he is so stressed out_

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 6th pain of christmas is:

Ishizu:Trying to help Odeon with Marik _put that down Marik!_

Serenity:Trying to get Seto to relax

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 7th pain of christmas is:

Odeon:Trying to keep Marik from opening his presents before christmas _Get back here Marik!_

Ishizu:Trying to help Odeon with Marik

Serenity:Trying to get Seto to relax

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 8th pain of christmas is:

Marik:Trying to open my presents before christmas _oooooo whats this?_

Odeon:Trying to keep Marik from opening his presents before christmas

Ishizu:Trying to help Odeon with Marik

Serenity:Trying to get Seto to relax

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 9th pain of christmas is:

Tea:Trying to get yugi the perfect gift _it just has to say I love you but I never told_

Marik:Trying to open my presents before christmas

Odeon:Trying to keep Marik from opening his presents before christmas

Ishizu:Trying to help Odeon with Marik

Serenity:Trying to get Seto to relax

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 10th pain of christmas is:

Rebbecca:Trying to get Yugi under the mistle toe _He keeps chasing Mokuba_

Tea:Trying to get yugi the perfect gift

Marik:Trying to open my presents before christmas

Odeon:Trying to keep Marik from opening his presents before christmas

Ishizu:Trying to help Odeon with Marik

Serenity:Trying to get Seto to relax

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 11th pain of christmas is:

Tristian: Trying to win Serenity _Hmmmmm how do i do it?_

Rebbecca:Trying to get Yugi under the mistle toe

Tea:Trying to get yugi the perfect gift

Marik:Trying to open my presents before christmas

Odeon:Trying to keep Marik from opening his presents before christmas

Ishizu:Trying to help Odeon with Marik

Serenity:Trying to get Seto to relax

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 12th pain of christmas is:

Duke: Trying to get Serenity from Kaiba _she is mine!_

Tristian: Trying to win Serenity

Rebbecca:Trying to get Yugi under the mistle toe

Tea:Trying to get yugi the perfect gift

Marik:Trying to open my presents before christmas

Odeon:Trying to keep Marik from opening his presents before christmas

Ishizu:Trying to help Odeon with Marik

Serenity:Trying to get Seto to relax

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

The 13th pain of christmas is:

Mai: Trying to decorate my house _no that goes there_

Duke: Trying to get Serenity from Kaiba

Tristian: Trying to win Serenity

Rebbecca:Trying to get Yugi under the mistle toe

Tea:Trying to get yugi the perfect gift

Marik:Trying to open my presents before christmas

Odeon:Trying to keep Marik from opening his presents before christmas

Ishizu:Trying to help Odeon with Marik

Serenity:Trying to get Seto to relax

Seto:Trying to get my new dueldisk out before christmas

Yugi: Keeping Mokuba away from his christmas candy stash

Mokuba:Trying to find my christmas candy stash

Joey:Trying to afford a christmas tree

-----------------------------------------------

me:well......

marik:I am thinking

me:I say that I win and i will say to my readers tell me how you liked it! check my bio for other stories and upcoming ones!


End file.
